Love Trap
by NekoLen
Summary: When Len falls for the new girl, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into. How could she be a boy? LenXPiko because it was bound to happen. :D Rating could change.
1. The Part Where Len Finds Girls Weird

_OK OK, this is another story I was thinking about writing ever since falling in love with Piko Utatane... I have rewritten it several times, never happy with the plot or story. So, here is how I want it._

_Also, because he is still very new, not much has been decided about him, so this story is also how I feel he would be like. (In this story I have made him 16, but hey all their ages keep changing :P)_

_Welcome Piko-chan. I'm sure you will be treated with much fanfare and become very popular :3 (I know you stole my love from Len X3)_

Chapter One

Last period class was always the most unsettled, especially on a Friday. Even the most well-behaved students found it hard to concentrate. People talked and some boys were busy throwing a ball about the room. Nobody seemed interested in History that day, even the teacher had given up on the subject of political instabilities around the First World War. He joined the boys in throwing around the ball and even made a game of it. You would chuck the ball to someone in the class. That person had to catch it then pass it on to the next person. There was only two rules; no throwing to the person that threw to you and it must be done in silence.

The small group that didn't feel like playing the game sat right at the back and talked quietly amongst themselves. Three girls discussed the up-coming weekend and their plans. The blonde-haired one with the white bow in her hair insisted that the one with tourquise pigtails should come to the movies with her and the other green haired girl.

"But I can't," Miku argued, blushing slightly pink under the pressure. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Rin asked her, poking her cheeks to annoy her. "Comon' you have to tell us."

Miku looked strained, but shook her head. She batted the younger girl's hand away. "It's personal," she replied, trying not to look directly into her friend's eyes. "I don't have to tell you."

"Ooh! I bet you are going on a date!" Gumi teased, poking her tongue out and screwing her nose. "That's so gross, Miku."

"It is not!" Miku exclaimed in desperation. She went quiet and blushed brighter when she realised she had just admitted the fact. She hid her face as Rin and Gumi both gasped.

"Who is it?" Rin demanded, clasping her hands in front of her face. Gumi was giggling.

"None of your buisness!" Miku snapped. She turned away from the looks of her friends to watch the boys play Silent Ball. The ball had been thrown particularly hard in the direction of a short blonde boy. He dove to catch it before it hit the floor but in doing so he banged his hand on a desk. He swore quite loudly and then, defeated, gave up on the game. He wondered over to the girls and sat next to Rin.

"What's up?" he questioned, seeing their expressions. He rubbed his sore hand. "You look like a tomato," he said to Miku.

Rin laughed at her brother's comment and Gumi was giggling so hard she had collapsed onto the ground, clutching her sides. Miku threw them all a furious look then said she was going to the bathroom. She left the room in anger, making her friends stare after her in shock.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Len turned to Rin, scratching his head. "Was it something I did?" Rin shook her head and hit Gumi to make her calm down.

"No... She just wouldn't tell us who she's going out with," she informed Len. "I don't know why, I think it's cute she's dating someone."

"Oh, OK," he replied quickly. "Oh yeah, it's Kaito. I remember him telling me about it last music class."

Gumi, who had calmed down enough to hear this cracked up with laughter all over again. Rin hit her once more and looked happy. "Oh, that's so cute! Kaito-san is really nice!" she squealed, clapping her hands. "I'm so happy for them!"

"Kaito... She's dating that moron?" Gumi gasped in between fits of laughter. "Oh God..." Rin glared at her.

"Kaito-san is a nice guy," she told her. "And you should be happy for our friend."

"Pfft, whatever," Gumi answered, looking moody at being told what to do. Len was confused. Girls were just so... Weird. The three went silent, with the two girls glancing at each other and 'hmph'-ing. Len shook his head in disbelief.

The bell rung and Gumi left to go find Miku without saying goodbye to Rin. She didn't look fazed by this, but Len thought that it was a bit extreme to act like that just because you were told off. He waited in silence for his twin ad they left the classroom together. He reached out to hold her hand but she ignored it. Feeling hurt, he fell behind her and watched her stride along. '_Girls are so weird,_' he confirmed in his mind. '_How could anyone like them?_' He thought of his older friend Kaito wanting to date Miku. He knew it was normal behaviour for a man to find a woman to be his partner, but Len was never very attracted to any girl. As long as he had his sister, he was happy.

He almost walked into her as she stopped suddenly. He peered over her shoulder to see why she had halted so suddenly. "What is it?" he asked her, but saw the problem.

There was a person standing in the hallway that they had never seen before. She was tall and pretty, and possibly around their age. Her silver eyes glanced about the doors in the corridor and she had the air of someone new and quite lost. When she saw the twins looking at her, she shyly walked over.

"Hey... I'm looking for the office..." she said in a soft voice. Rin looked her up ad down, but didn't answer her, so Len did in a friendly manner.

"Yeah, it's just down here and up some stairs. Then you turn right at the top," he explained, pointing in the direction. The girl smiled neatly at him, making him flush for some reason.

"Thank you," she replied and rushed off in the direction Len told her to go. Rin turned to see her go and then giggled.

"What?" Len became defensive when he realised he was blushing. His sister didn't say anything. She grabbed his hand and they left the school together. Len kept thinking about the girl. Who was she and why was his heart racing at the thought of her?

-  
_LOL, just a note: Piko is a boy Vocaloid, but he is very girly. I imagine him as a "trap", but an unintentional one. Otherwords, people think he's a girl even though he isn't even trying to look like one. Hence why I called him a "she" in this chapter; Len thinks he's a she lmao._


	2. The Part Where Len Befriends Piko U

_Thank you all for being so patient. I have been without internet for a few weeks and it killed my story production. Also been very busy with my job. Anyway, here's chapter two. I promise to update faster from now on._

**_(NB: Piko's eyes are green, not silver. Sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter. I will try to correct this.)_**

Chapter Two: The Part Where Len Befriends Piko Utatane

Len sighed and rested his weary head on his hand. Elbow on desk, he stared out the window at the cloudless sky beyond. Even though it was only the morning, he already wanted to go home. He glanced at his sister who sat in the desk beside him.

She stared at the blackboard as if busy solving the maths problem, but Len knew she was deep in thought. When they had arrived at school she had another fight with Gumi over a headband she had lent Miku. He had just stood limply to the side wondering why they were arguing over something as simple as that. He looked back out the window.

Girls were just so weird and too emotional for his liking. They got upset over nothing and fought moungst each other for no reason. He still couldn't believe it. His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher getting the class' attention.

"OK class, we have a new addition to our room. Meet Piko Utatane." The class greeted the newcomer in unison, but only a few actually looked over at them. Len's eyes met the girl's soft green ones and everything slipped away. He felt himself growing hot and flustered again like yesterday when he told her where the office was.

"Piko, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked her, stepping to a side so she could have the full attention of the students. Piko blushed lightly as everyone turned their heads to get a better look at her.

"Um... I'm Piko and... I like singing and computers..." she said, her voice quiet and nervous sounding. Len stared at her, taking in her appearance. He watched her hair sway as she turned back to the teacher, the funny p-shaped cowlick wobbling. He continued day-dreaming as the teacher continued to explain how Piko had just transferred from another country and how "he" needed everyone to be kind to "him". Len didn't hear this and continued to think Piko was a girl.

"Len and Rin? Would you like to be Piko's buddy for the day?" the teacher questioned the twins, who were the best behaved students in the class. Len started and nodded vigorously, which made the class laugh at him. He blushed brightly and sunk into his chair so only the top of his head was showing.

Piko joined them, taking the seat beside Rin. She kept glancing over at Len but whenever he looked up at her, she turned away. Rin smiled at her and introduced them. When Len heard her say his name he closed his eyes and wished he would melt into the floor.

"So you guys are twins?" Piko commented. "That's so cool!" She clasped her hands in front of her face and her eyes shined with glee. "I've never met twins before." Rin giggled and her cheeks flushed slightly. Len thought it was weird she was acting like she did whenever she met a cute boy. His heart slowed right down and nearly stopped. Was his sister... Into females? He shook the thought away and continued to watch the newcomer from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be pretty good at maths and before long Rin was asking her for help.

The bell rung half an hour later and the usual rush to the door begun. The twins waited behind for Piko, who had to untangle a cord from under her desk. She had pulled out her laptop after she had finished her work to show Rin the music program she had installed. Len watched over her shoulder in interest, but still couldn't talk to her. His tongue felt thick and lazy in his mouth whenever he gazed upon that cute face. He wondered faintly if this was love he was feeling.

"What class do you have next, Piko?" Rin asked her as she put her laptop away. She then pulled out a timetable and scanned the grid.

"Um... IT," she said after a few seconds. She smiled up at them. "Where's class 11R?"

"Actually, we have IT next as well. Sounds like you are in our class again," Rin piped up, taking out her timetable. "Both Len and I have the same subjects except he does guitar lessons and I do piano during English class," she explained. Piko grinned at this information.

"That's adorable," she squeaked. "I love how you two are always together. I wish I had a sibling." Rin giggled again. Len sighed heavily. He wouldn't know how to handle his sister if she was into girls.

"You're so cute, Piko-chan," Rin told her. It was Piko's turn to blush. When Rin saw this reaction, she apologuised. "Did you want me to call you Piko-kun?" she queried politely. Len blinked. Why would Piko want to be called -kun?

"No... It's just, that's what my mother used to call me," Piko clarified. She became slightly sad at this statement. Rin patted her shoulder to comfort her and Len walked around and did the same on the other shoulder. From the sudden sadness, they sensed that Piko's mother was no longer with them.

"Well, I think it suits," Len said, his throat cracking from not using it for a whole hour. It sounds just as cute as you are..." He went quiet and his face heated up once more. Piko studied him silently and then brightened up.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "Shall we go to class?"

The twins nodded in unison and led Piko to the IT class. Len said no more to her, but he felt more comfotable around her. He even asked her to help him with the computer problem he was having. She really did know her IT stuff.

* * *

_Just a note: Piko is a boy. I call him a she in this because it is written from Len's POV. He thinks "he" is a "she". Hopefully, that's not too confusing. Also, I imagine Piko to be very good with computers because he has a USB as part of his costume. IDK, it just kinda suits. Also, he is shy at first but when you get to know him he is very outgoing and kinda girly :3_


	3. The Part Where Len Asks Piko Out

_Yay! I have a new computer! I'm am sooooo happy! :3 *Glee!* OK, well I promised to have the new chapter up by Friday, so here we are!_

Chapter Three

It turned out that Piko had the same classes as the twins, so she was present in English, Music and Biology. The last period before home time was Art and Piko was there as well. She was as good at painting as she was with computers. Len felt slightly jealous. She seemed to be excellent at everything.

When the bell rang, however, he waited for her with Rin. He listened in silence as the two talked about each other. He tagged along behind them, only imputing into the conversation when directly asked a question. It wasn't because he hated her; it was quite the opposite. Every time he stared into her eyes he felt his heart beat painfully in his throat and he couldn't form words properly.

"You should come over for dinner!" Rin suggested enthusiastically, bringing Len out of his musings. He looked up at Piko, judging her reaction. It would be considered normal if she turned Rin down, because the invite was so sudden and it was a school night. But Piko didn't look taken aback at all and beamed widely. She seemed to glow with happiness as she replied,

"That would be awesome! But as long as it's ok with your parents…"

Rin nodded and then reached out for Len's arm. She dragged him closer and giggled. "They would love it, won't they Len?" She seemed to be awaiting his reaction, as if she was trying to trip him up. Of course she was. They always knew how each other were feeling.

"Um… I guess they wouldn't mind…" he muttered, scratching his head in an uncaring way. He didn't want his sister to give away his new secret. He glanced at Piko and felt bad to see she seemed perturbed by his manner.

"If you don't want to have me…" she begun quietly. Len closed his eyes and smiled.

"Of course we do. Why would Rin ask if you aren't welcome?"

Piko grinned again, making her face glow. Rin giggled to herself as she let go of Len and moved away. He became painfully aware he was standing the closest to Piko he had ever been. He also noticed Piko's empty hand and had an insane urge to grab hold of it. His hand twitched but he stopped it mid-grab so it just looked like his hand had spasmed. He hoped no one noticed and blushed.

He cringed as he felt a sudden warmth clasp around his hand and he looked down, puzzled. Piko had grabbed his hand and now held it in her soft hands. Len blushed brighter. Ignoring his giggling sister he said, without looking up at Piko, "Well, shall we go then?"

* * *

Dinner was always a strange affair at the Kagamine house. Mrs. Kagamine always cooked up heaps of food, despite only four others were living there. She then used the leftovers for everything else; from lunches to deserts. Mr. Kagamine was always busy with his work – selling real estate. The table was always littered with papers and phones, leaving little space for the plates. Grandma Kagamine, who also lived in the house, had a mighty collection of coins that she always had out to count and polish. She rarely was seen without the jars upon jars of cash even at dinner time.

Piko squeezed in between Len and his father, eating silently. After dinner she thanked the parents for allowing her to eat with them. She even tried Mrs. Kagamine's "Baked Surprise" a dessert which was usually always last night's dinner with sugar and fruit on top.

As she was getting ready to be picked up by her father, Len waited in the hallway with her. He hadn't spoken to her much all night and thought he should say something incase Piko found him rude. Several times he opened his mouth only to feel like vomiting and quickly shutting it. The silence was unbearably awkward.

"Thank you again. Dinner was… interesting," she said, breaking the silence. Len nodded, but couldn't think of anything to say so remained quiet. He wished his sister would come and wait with him, but she was on the phone with Gumi upstairs.

"I hope you didn't mind the pudding…" he said lamely, wanting them to be able to talk freely without feeling awkward. He watched her beautiful face as she smiled lightly. He suddenly noticed her pink lips and blushed.

They had held hands, so did that mean Piko felt the same way for Len? If he was to lean in and peck those soft pink lips now would she kiss him back? Or be angry at him? He didn't want to risk it, so did nothing. Piko arranged herself, obviously feeling the awkward tension between them.

A sudden car horn broke the silence. Beams of lights penetrated the frosted glass of the front door. Piko started and turned around, opening the door to look out into the night.

"It's my dad," she said, turning back to Len.

"Well… See you tomorrow," he replied, feeling stupid. He reached out to give her a handshake. She chuckled and leant in. Their lips met for a brief second, but to Len it felt like forever. He froze as those lips parted and his body sung with pleasure. He blinked dumbly and gazed into green eyes that were glistening with certainty.

"See you tomorrow," Piko smiled and left, blushing brighter than Len was right now. He couldn't believe it. Piko felt the same way for him! As Piko left the house, he threw open the door and shouted after her,

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She laughed and said something that he didn't quite hear, but he saw her nod in agreement. His heart soared as he closed the door. He hummed a tune to himself as he went upstairs to go tease his sister.

Too bad he didn't hear Piko over the noise of her dad's V8 engine. He would've heard her say, "I'm a boy."

* * *

_Yay! Done, sorry if it seemed rushed. It kinda was, but meh. LOL Len you are so stupid._


	4. The Part Where Len Finds Out Piko  Boy

_Damn internet was turned off this week, but I'll make that up to you guys. Here's chapter Four! Also, I'm still getting over the shock of finding my pet frog in my room this morning… He lives in a tank in the lounge and travelled more than 5 meters – past a cat and under a door to get to my room. Scared the hell out of me!_

Chapter Four

Len pulled his phone from his pocket to glance at the display and check the time. It was still only ten to four. He sighed and shoved it back into his pocket. He leant against the chain link fence to get more comfortable.

It was that day during class Piko had asked him out to go see a movie with her. He was so pleased and stunned she had asked him, he stuttered his reply. She chuckled and told him he was acting so cute. This made him blush so red; he thought his head would explode. He ignored his sister and her friends, who were giggling and gossiping amongst themselves.

"Sweet! I'll meet you outside school at 4. I have singing practice after school," she explained, typing in something on her fancy cell phone. Len couldn't say anything more, so he just nodded dumbly.

Now he stood in the designated area, nervously waiting for her return. He wished he had asked to come listen to her sing, but the thought had only accrued to him as he made his way beyond the school gates. He wondered if they could sing a song together one day. He already had one in mind.

Humming the first few notes of Magnet, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had received a text message from his sister. He sighed in disbelief and opened the message. He had only just said goodbye to her as she walked home with Gumi and Miku. What could she possibly want to tell him already?

'_Have fun on your date, Len-kun 3…_' it read. He scowled and deleted it. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You shouldn't frown like that… You'll get wrinkles," a soft voice commented from beside him. He started and looked up, quickly disposing his cell phone back into his pocket. He grinned up at Piko, who was leaning on the fence beside him.

"Sorry… Rin was…" he began, but found he couldn't say anything further. He was becoming lost in Piko's eyes once again. He realized he was staring and blinked, looking away.

"I guess sisters can be like that," Piko said. She smiled warmly and reached out, taking Len's hand into hers. "Shall we go?"

Len was blushing as he was led by the hand down the street and into town. Piko smiled as she talked, telling him about all sorts of things. She talked about her dad and how they moved because he got a huge promotion at work. She told him about her old school and her old friends who email her on a regular basis. He listened to her and took in her mannerisms, her gestures, her facial expressions and everything about her. He had never felt this way before for anyone. He just wanted to listen to her talk all day long and be there for her.

One thing bothered him slightly though. He had noticed how girls around his age were beginning to develop, especially since Rin went out bra shopping with their mother. He didn't want to seem rude or perverted, but he wondered where Piko's breasts were. He kept peering from the corner of his eyes at her chest, trying to see some sort of bump there but couldn't see any sign she even had boobs. He didn't want to bring his concerns up, so he tried to ignore it.

They arrived at the smallish movie theatre at quarter past four, leaving them with only one choice of movie they could see. It was a love story, based on Len's favourite song. He was quite pleased that they could see it, but Piko seemed to be in two minds about it. She explained how she had come to dislike the song after her old singing coach made her sing it in two voices.

"Two voices?" Len questioned.

"I can sing in two pitches. I'm sure I told you," she replied matter-of-factly. Len whistled lowly and again felt jealous. He was terrible at singing in a higher pitch. That's where his twin came in.

"I could show you one day," Piko said, making Len go quiet and grin. They entered the line for the movie and Len paid for the tickets. Piko seemed to dislike being waited on, so she bought the food. Len was going to argue, but she insisted.

"I have a part time job, so I can afford it more than you," she reminded him in so much of an abrupt manner; he was stung by her words.

"I could get a job if I wanted to," he sulked. Seeing his distress at her words, she chuckled and squeezed his hand she still was holding.

"Sorry if that was a bit abrupt. I can be like that," she apologised, leading him into the cinema. He was still frowning, so she pecked him on his cheek. That brought him back to grinning.

* * *

The movie finished later than they both expected and when they stepped outside of the theatre, it was dark. Len shuddered in the brisk night air. He hadn't thought to bring a jacket. Piko, who seemed to always be appropriately dressed for any situation, surveyed him. She took off her own jacket and draped over his shoulders, hugging him from behind to wrap it around him.

He opened his mouth to protest, thinking it was strange for a girl to do that for a guy, but shut it close in shock. His eyes were wide as he turned around. Piko saw the expression on his face and asked him what was wrong.

"What... What was that?" he croaked, his heart beating faster than usual. He was sure he felt something poking at his behind as Piko hugged him.

She blushed. "What... Do you mean?"

"Please say you have something in your pocket," he begged her, feeling realisation crash hard down on him. "You... You're a dude... Aren't you?"

Piko nodded. "I told you last night... You didn't really think I was a girl... Did you?" he asked Len sadly.

Len didn't say anything. He was feeling a whole mixture of emotions; everything ranging from disappointment, shame to anger. How could Piko be a boy? He had been so sure that "he" had been a "she". If he was actually a boy, how come no one told him? All those feelings he had felt for him when he was a "girl", did that make him gay? He felt so confused by all these questions running through his mind. He felt tears falling and he sniffed, wiping them away.

Piko went to comfort him, looking worried. "I'm sorry, I guess... I really thought you were into boys..." he whispered to him.

Len shrugged him off, making the jacket fall to the ground. He glared at Piko, blaming him for the confusion he was feeling.

"Get away from me you fucking fag," Len swore. When he saw Piko's face fall, it almost broke his heart. He could not bear the pain any longer and ran, sprinting off into the night. He ran despite the tears that ran freely down his face and the crushing pain he felt in his heart.

* * *

_Oh, Len... Len... Len *Shakes head sadly* You stupid kid... Don't worry, next chapter everything will be ok. And I will be writing a yaoi sex scene for these two as a bonus story._


	5. OK, I'll Love You

_OK. Here we are! Chapter Five! (__**The final chapter**__). Thank you all for reading! (And reviewing) _

_Stories to look out for authored by Neko (me): Blue Tears – Songfic based on the Kaito song "Demon and Daughter".  
Unamed yaoi story with a KaitoXLen pairing.  
Unamed yaoi story featuring KiyoteruXLen or maybe KiyoteruXKaito it all depends.  
And of course, the "Bonus Chapter" I will call "Fallen For The Love Trap". Feat. PikoXLen, who will be the uke? Bet you'd never guess!_

_I've been playing this game called "Psychonauts" it is so much fun. Also, fell in love with the Gumi song "Highschool Girl Next To Me". If you haven't seen it yet, go youtube it. I'll wait..._

_Back? OK, enough of my procrastinating. To the story!_

Chapter Five (Or: OK, I Guess I Love You)

Len sat at the table with downcast eyes. He dug his spoon into the banana and orange crumble set on the plate before him, but didn't really feel like eating it. He pushed the fruit around, moodily thinking about his day. He knew he should be eating it, as it was his mother's way of cheering him up. But he just couldn't stomach anything right now.

He had staggered through the door at ten, way past curfew. His mother was so worried when she saw the state he was in, that she forgot completely about grounding him. She made him his favourite pudding and sat him down next to his grandmother, who had been polishing her coin collection.

He heaved a large sigh and looked up from his food. The dining room was empty besides his grandmother. He knew Rin was dying to tease him, but she was sulking in their room after being told off by their father.

"Why the long face?" his grandmother asked him, not glancing up from her rare Indonesian coin. "And the sigh? You're lovesick, aren't you?"

He scowled and stood. He didn't want to explain what had happened. He wasn't sure himself. The beautiful girl that had swept him off his feet was a man. He was very sure he wasn't gay, but the way he kept thinking about going to Piko to apologise and say that gender didn't matter made him worry. Maybe the reason he found girl's weird was because he wanted a boyfriend?

"True love waits for nothing, little one. Trust your granny, she knows," his grandmother said. "When I met your Grandfather, bless his soul, I was half his age. Did that stop us? No."

Len sniffed and left the room without saying anything. His grandmother's situation was different. At least his grandfather was the opposite sex. He dawdled up to his room, preparing himself for the torment his sister was about to make him endure. He closed his eyes and opened the door.

A warm embrace was given to him, making his stagger back slightly and open his eyes. Rin hugged him tightly around his middle. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Len wondered why she was so upset. Maybe she had another fight with Gumi or something.

"Len, did you break up with Piko-chan?" she asked him tearfully. He wrenched her arms off him and came into the room. He flopped heavily on the bed and glared at the ceiling while lying on his back.

"He's a dude," he replied viciously.

"I knew that. I thought you did too," she explained, ignoring his mood. She came over and sat on the edge of his bed beside him. "But really, what does it matter?"

"I'm not gay."

Rin sighed and watched her brother with concern. She thought that he and Piko made an adorable pair, even though she had a bit of a crush on him. "Len, that's not the point. Just think about it... Has anyone made you feel the way you did with him ever before?" She left the question to settle upon his frown.

Through the resentment and confusion, Len felt she was completely right. He thought about him still being with Piko despite the fact he was a boy and the resentment slipped away. He sat up, but didn't reply to her question. He had been such a fool to think he only loved Piko when he thought he was a girl. He loved Piko for being Piko, male or female. And he was certain Piko felt the same way.

He then remembered what he had said to him, and the look of Piko's face as he left him outside the theatre and felt his own heart shatter. Piko would never forgive him for that. He had ruined his only chance at true love. He realised he was crying and felt his sister comfort him.

"I called him a horrible name and ran away from him like he was a disease... He won't forgive me," he wept, as his head was cradled by Rin.

"If he loves you he'll understand. He will forgive you," she told him in a hushed whisper.

"I have to apologise right away," Len said, wiping his tears away. "I can't lose him forever."

"I have his cell phone number if you want it," Rin answered, getting up to go over to where she put her phone at night. She found it in her contact list and then gave the phone to Len. "I have heaps of calling time. Ring him now." She smiled at him and left the room quietly, giving him privacy.

Len stared down at the number, his heart starting to beat painfully fast. He was afraid that Piko would hate him. He was equally terrified of having a relationship with the girly boy. Gulping, he pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. It rung four times before he heard someone answer.

"This is Piko, hey Rin," came the beautiful motherly voice Len loved. He opened his mouth but found that he couldn't say anything. There was a lump in his throat and he didn't know what to say.

"Um... Piko... I'm sorry about tonight," he choked, feeling lame. Piko was quiet on the other end. "I just... I got mad and... I wasn't mad at you..." he stammered, trying to explain in a way that wouldn't hurt Piko's feelings further.

"Len?" Piko asked, sounding confused. Len realised dimly that he was using his sister's phone.

"Yeah... Hey I just thought that... Well... Gender doesn't really matter... I mean... I love you no matter who you are," he said, blushing when he said that he loved him. The silence on the other end was unbearable. "And I was wondering...If you forgive me... We could... Try dating again? But this time as... boyfriends?" He fell silent as he had extinguished all of the bravery he could muster. He clutched at the phone with sweaty hands, listening intently for that beautiful voice to talk to him.

"I love you too," came a reply finally. Len's heart skipped a beat. He had said "love" not "loved". So that meant...

"And I forgive you... If you be mine."

Len grinned, his emotions spiralling out of control until he was overtaken by absolute glee. He laughed with relief and couldn't stop. He laughed at how stupid he was for thinking Piko was a girl. He laughed at how he had thought being gay was a bad thing. He laughed at how he had been wondering where Piko's breasts were. The whole ordeal suddenly had become a farce.

"Um... Len? Are you ok?" Piko's concerned voice broke his delirium. He stopped laughing and said he was fine, just very happy.

"I just can't believe how much of an idiot I have been," he explained. "I mean, what's really the difference between loving a girl or a guy?"

Piko giggled at this comment and answered his seductive voice, "Come over and I'll show you."

Len blushed brightly red. What had he fallen for this time? It seemed that the love trap had caught him and was never going to let him go.


End file.
